Endeavored through the the Heart
by ThyKatagel
Summary: Pain. That's all her life was, Pain. Esther feel alone and that she has no one to care for her. But her emotions are about to change immensly. Multiple pairings story better than summary by a longshot
1. Hopes and Nightmares

P.A: Welcome to my first attempt at a fanfiction! Be prepared to suckish descriptions and dumb storyline. Ive only seen 4 episodes of Trinity blood but I was deeply inspired to write a fic!

Esther: Uhm, pardon me but can we start the story here?

P.A: oh, right right, Chapter 1!

Abel: snores then awakes Whu-?

Esther: Oh father!

Abel: Did I miss somethi- oh right! Chapter nine!

Esther: Um.. were only just starting.

P.A:Then let's start!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hopes and Nightmares

* * *

Thunder boomed outside the Vatican. Many empty hallways would briefly fill with light and darken again. Wind rustled through the leaves and created an eerie and unsafe feeling throughout the building. Bare feet padded along the very cold concrete floors and struggled breaths came and went from the red-haired girl's mouth. Her white silk nightgown fluttered behind her heels as she stumbled unsurely through the castle-like structure.

A golden necklace dangled around her neck, a cross hung on the chain that she held onto for comfort. Gargoyle figures clashed with angelic statues on the exterior of the hallway.

"Oh where is his chamber?" Esther breathed as she continued. She ended up in a large circular room with several doors around her. She looked carefully and saw a small cross was placed on one of the doors. "That has to be his." She ran and burst through the door, "Father Nightroad!" She shouted as she went towards the bed. She dropped to her knees and clutched the bed sheets tightly. She heard a small yelp but was crying too hard to notice it was an unusually high voice. "Uhm… miss?" a curious boy's voice rang.

She stopped. "Father…?" Then she noticed the sheet on the bed was not a plain cloth, But a smooth velvet. She gasped and stood. Who's room had she run into instead of Father Nightoroad's? Then she glanced at the shadowy figure now sitting up with their knees tucked under the blanket. "Miss? What are you doing in here? If they catch you, you might get thrown out!" Esther took a few steps toward the figure and opened her eyes wider to take in more moonlight. Then she recognized the small frame.

"A-a… Allessandro?" She whispered worriedly. The boy yawned. "Yeah.

Esther, what are you doing in here anyways!?" Her eyes were wide and her mouth open dumbstruck. She had accidently run into the pope's chamber! Ohhh, what was she going to do. Tears were still running down her face. "My goodness! I-I'm so sorry! I really…. really didn't m-mean to!" She managed to stutter. The boy slipped out of his bed and walked closer to her. Revealing him in the moonlight to be wearing a classy nightshirt just baggy enough to cover his underwear. She gulped. How shameful of her to see him in this state!

He took her hand and raised it with his. "Why are you crying?" He asked curiously. She shivered and blushed at his touch. "I… I...uh..." "Yes?" He persisted. "I... I was looking for father Nightroad's chamber.. But I mistook your room for his and ran in here instead. Again, I apologize! I really didn't mean to." He smiled. "It's okay. A simple mistake. I guess the cross on my door was a false hint?" "Um… yeah…" She admitted with a bashful sigh.

"It's alright, I understand." There was a long silence as each of their eyes darted across the room. But then Allesandro gasped slightly and dropped her hand, realizing he'd been grasping it for quite some time.

"Erm… so…" "Allessandro, shouldn't there be a guard or something outside your door? Someone should be watching you!" She whispered alarmed. But her question was soon answered. "Oh crap-" "Pope!" "Sorry. I mean… just hide! Quick, get under the bed!" He pushed her back towards the ground and scurried her under the frame. Just then Esther heard the sound of Kate's hologram materializing with a loud buzz. "What is going on here?" The pope turned.

"There was a loud yelp and I heard noise coming from over here, and you just happen to be out of bed. What's going on?" She scolded. Allessandro struggled for an answer. "I uh... I had a nightmare and I uh... was… going to get my teddy bear! Yeah." He quickly grabbed a stuffed animal of the night table. Esther lifted up the sheet dragging on the floor a bit to see what was happening. Kate's expression was not happy, Esther worried she did not believe his excuse. "Well then bring the toy to bed and _sleep! _You and your brother have a big meeting with the southern territory's Governor tomorrow. You need your res-" She stopped.

She had seen a small glimpse of Esther's face peeking from under the bed, but it disappeared as soon as she looked down. She looked curiously at the spot for a moment but turned, "Yes, I'm coming." She sighed. "I have business to attend to. Like I said, get your sleep!" And her hologram faded away.

A few seconds passed of cautious waiting and they both sighed with relief.

"That was a close call!" She whispered as she shimmied out from under the bed, but as she did so the end of her nightgown snagged in part of the metal frame. "Oh no…" She turned and tried to remove the snag but just ripped a long line down the side. "Oh dear!" Allessandro scurried over and dropped to his knees, bending over her to help. His arms went over her shoulder and he safely got the rest of it off. "There." She stood and looked at the tear in her gown. "Well that will have to be mended. I'll sew it in the morning. Thank you…" she bowed slightly towards the boy.

"No problem. I think you should hurry back to your room before Kate comes again or notices you're gone. And if my brother hears us he'll wake up and we will _both_ be in trouble."

"Right." She started to make her way out the door, but then Allessandro remembered her reasoning for being up in the first place. "If you're looking for Father Nightroad, Abel correct? His chamber is on the other end of the Vatican." She nodded. "Thank you. But I won't take my chances again. I just had a little nightmare…" She sighed. "But I'm alright." He nodded. "Oh. Well, pleasant dreams from now on." "Thank you, may you have good dreams too." And she left the room.

* * *

That night Esther tossed and turned in her bed. Why did she want to run to Abel? Why would she go cry her night troubles to him instead of Noelle, or one of the other sisters?

…. she sighed and remembered the night that had only occurred a week ago. Remembering the bright lights, the gunshots… the fire. And her heart danced around about how she felt for Diedrique… how he helped her. But then again, he also betrayed her. And her skin fluttered warmly as she remembered Father Nightroad coming with her as she was cuffed.

'_You have to ask, really? Well, It's because I am your friend.'_

Because I am your friend. That one phrase healed her heart immensely for all her past pain. She had someone to trust. For a faint second she hoped he was more than a friend. She shook her head. _What am I thinking? He's just a traveling priest. He'll probably leave sooner or later. _Another sad sigh. She moved her palm along to her waist, where the star mark resided. It was hurting badly… or was it her heart? Her thoughts drifted up to the glowing moon, and she fell asleep. Her memories would not bother her until morning.


	2. A New Dawn

P.A:Well, well, well, 6 reviews! Not a lot, most would say,

but it sure is for a beginner like me!

For those of you pleased by chapter one, here is chapter 2 D.

Esther: Yay! I'm so excited, what happens this time?

Abel: -snore-

Esther: Oh Abel, not again -rolls eyes-

Allessandro: Wow, it's chapter two already?

P.A: Then let's start-

Everyone: Hooray!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trinity Blood Characters nor do I own the song, Broken Wings.)

Chapter 2: A New Dawn

_I know this will not remain forever  
However it's beautiful  
Your eyes, hands and you warm smile  
They're my treasure  
_

Esther awoke the next morning on the floor, and her bedsheets were flopped on the ground beside her. As she slowly regained normal stature she felt hands on her shoulders. The sun was noteably high. "Esther, Esther! Are you okay? Esther!" Shouted a voice. She felt the sting of tearstains down her cheeks and turned her head, for a breif moment she hoped to turn and see the taller figure with white hair, Abel, but It was Noelle. Not the person she had hoped to see sounding so urgent.

A look of discomfort was on her face and she pulled the girl closer. "Oh thank goodness you're alright! I heard you screaming in your sleep, You were rolling on the floor, dear!" Esther was silent. . . . "…I… was?" "Why yes, did you have a bad dream?" _A nightmare. _Sounded in her head. And her eyes widened as she remembered of all the events that had happened lastnight. She stared at the rip in her gown and ran her fingers down the tattered silk.

_It's hard to forget  
I wish there was a solution  
Don't spend your time in confusion  
I will turn back now and spread  
My broken wings _

"Did that happen when you fell of the bed?" She thought for a moment. "I suppose so…" She stated quietly. No. She shouldn't tell about Allessandro. That would bring up way too much discomfort, let alone why she was up in the first place. "Well, I'll fix that up for you, alright?" "Mhm. Thank yo- Wait no!"

She was suddenly standing errect and awake completely. "That's okay, Sister! I can do it! You shouldn't be toiling with my own mistakes, r-really." Noelle was already in her uniform, the golden cross shining in the light. "Well if you insist, but really it's no trouble at all." Esther was staring out the window. "What time is it?" She asked flatly.

"Hm? It's just moments after eleven, lunch is being readied as we speak."

"What!?" Oh no! 11:00! She'd slept _that_ long? Oh no, oh no… she repeated in her head. Baka! That's what you are, Baka! Missing the morning service, not to mention the sweeping and mopping, oh and watering the plants! What a great first impression you made Esther, neglecting all your chores because you just had to go and stay up late.

She groaned. "I'm sorry Noelle, I'll go do all the cleaning right now!" She started to flee out the door, but was stopped. "Wait Esther, I already did them for you." Now Esther was even more stressed. "You really didn't have to Noelle, that was kind of you but they were _my _responsibility, and-" "It's alright, Dear, I don't mind." A moment of silence stood like a wall between them, as Esther was blushing furiously with embarrassment, and Noelle just stood with her calming smile.

"Besides," "Hm?" "I don't think you really want to go running around sweeping, in your nightgown." . . . . !"Right…" She sighed. "Then I'll go ahead and mend it right now.

"You do that, Here, since you've hadn't had any breakfeast yet I'll fix you some bread and butter. Is that okay?" Esther ran her fingers through her short hair, feeling her stomache growl at the thought. "That's wonderful, thank you sister Noelle."

And with that Noelle departed.

_She was falling. Falling, like it was forever. There was blood, blood dripping all around her. Eyes. Vines. Feathers. Death. But then there was a light below her, and black wings sprouted from beneath her shoulder blades, and she could spin in the midair back to the light. She felt as if she was being carried. There were hands. Hands on her hips, a head on her shoulder, lips on her cheek. She was warm, so warm. But then those feelings faded, and it was dark. And then it was cold. She heard voices, and she was alone. Alone. Where did that feeling go. Love? Safety? Of flying. It was gone. And she woke up._

I am alone, she said in her mind. The nightmare had come back to her. Alone. Bishop Laura was gone. Diedrique was gone. She had no one. She placed her hand where the marking was. What was it for? It was a deathmark. A warning. Or was it a blessing. She knew not what to think. All she new was that she had no more love left in this world.

_Did i ever chain you down to my heart  
'Cause i was never afraid of you ?  
No,I couldn't hold you any longer  
Love is not a toy  
Let go of me now  
The time we spend is perpetual  
Our future is not real  
I'll leap into the air_

My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings How far should i go drifting in the wind  
Higher and higher in the light  
My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings How far should i go drifting in the wind  
Across the sky, just keep on flying  


The nightgown was mended.

And a small plate with a few crumbs sat on the nightabel.

Ever since Laura died she had kept a journal to write out all of her secrets in. She opened the drawer in her dresser, and saw it sitting there. Her worst memories were locked away in that book. She placed her finger on it's dark crimson cover, feeling the silver embroidery on it's spine. She took it and held it close, like it was her own child.

Tearstains appeared on the dark velvet, and she ran her fingers down the side of the lock. Another secret must be written on the pages. She pulled a necklace out from behind the front of her uniform, and a silver key was hooked on the end of it. Placing it in the tumbler, she shakingly turned it, and heard it click and watched as it came open.

She closed her eyes and felt her way to the fourth page. More tearstains appeared on the paper, blurring the dully-etched lines. Her finger was bleeding from pricking her finger while sewing. She rubbed it on the page, leaving a red mark. And with a quill she dabbed in ink she wrote in cursive letters, "I am alone". The words stared at her on the now-secret page. But then she heard footsteps coming.

A knock was heard on the door and she turned quickly, the open book slammed against her chest and her eyes were watery and wide. The hardwood door opened slightly and she saw Abel enter the room. "Esther, I haven't seen you all day, what have you been doin-" He stopped and stared. She was breathing slowly and heavily, and her vision was being blurred by the flow of sadness staining her cheeks.

"Esther…"

He stared at the book, and back at her.

"What's going on?"

_Across the sky, just keep on flying._


	3. A Promise Is A Promise

Hello hello, I've finally written up Chappie # 3.

I am SO sorry for the HUGE delay!!!

I got grounded from the computer for a few months and –poof-, I forgot. ;

Abel: -Was too busy eating PB sandwiches to notice-

Esther: -Makes more sandwiches- "Oh dear, we're all out!"

Abel: 00 Geh… my… sandwiches… Dies

Esther: . . .baby.

(I do not own Trinity Blood or any of its characters)

_Chapter 3 A promise is a promise._

"Esther… what's going on?" Abel worriedly stated. The poor girl's face was pale and scarred with trails of salty tears. She clutched a small book to her chest, just staring wide-eyed at the man as he had entered the room.

Esther didn't say a word until Abel opened his mouth to speak, then voice erupted from her as she squealed,

"Father, w-why are you here? I was just…" She trailed, trying to turn slightly away to return the book to its rightful hiding place. Abel was still deathly silent behind her and she tucked the bound pages away into the drawer, turning again to keep her back against her dresser.

"I was just… tidying up my room, you know, I don't want to be a burden considering I just came here!". She smiled meekly with what strength she still had, but her frizzed hair and watery eyes would have given away more than enough. She crossed her arms and clasped her hands together at the base of her waist. Her scar hurt.

Abel began to walk foreword, not believing what she had said at all. She was crying when he had barged in, and they both knew it. He lifted a hand covered with a white silken glove, a small etching of a cross, bold in crimson on the top. He put his hand to her chin and held her face, looking directly into her eyes. She blushed and turned away.

"Esther, what's going on? You can tell me." He whispered completely monotone.

"Father Abel it was nothing! The cooks are probably cutting onions or something, you know how you can smell the kitchen from a mile away." She blinked cutely, trying to buy him off before he pushed any further. It wasn't working.

He brushed a fallen lock of her red hair out of her face to see both her eyes.

"Is something the matter? Did someone hurt you?" He backed away only slightly to give her some breathing room.

Her eyes widened again and she began to shake like she had just seen a ghost.

"I… I… no. No one… hurt me…" She held her face in her hands. Shutting her eyes like when she'd open them again she would just be waking up from another nightmare. But when she did so she still stood there with Abel standing firm and tall over her tiny frame.

"It's nothing Abel, don't worry, nothings wrong…"

And oh how she wished that was the truth.

Abel sighed, deciding not to pester her any further. He blew some hair out of his face and smiled flamboyantly as he usually did. Waving his arms in the air like an excited child on Christmas Eve, he began to step through the door.

"Lunch is probably ready by now, shall we go eat?"

To him lunch WAS a Christmas.

His 4 dinars jangled in his pocket.

- - - - Father Abel Nightroad and Sister Noelle were sent away for a research mission.

Before Abel packed his last suitcase, tucking away a pamphlet about Barcelona in his pocket, He noticed Esther standing at the doorway, twiddling her fingers.

He blinked.

"When will you be getting back? From Barcelona, that is…" she said softly.

He smiled and tugged at the bow in his hair a bit.

"That all depends on how the research goes. If we find quick answers we might be able to catch this Silent Noise culprit in the next few days. But if we don't get any good evidence, it's probably going to take a few weeks. Also concerning the fact that Noelle packed her Fun Times Guide to Barcelona-" He rolled his eyes. "She might want to spend some quality time with me as well."

Esther sighed… "So, not very soon?" She looked down at the floor.

He laughed, "Oh don't worry sister, we will be back before you know it! It's just some bells… that have destroyed half of a city cough cough"

She nodded. "I guess so. Well, I hope you find this vagabond soon." She said while departing the room. But she paused. "Father Nightroad…"

He blinked. "Yes?"

. . . "Abel, Be safe, okay?"

He sighed, stepping over to the troubled girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll be fine! " He cooed.

Esther began to feel the weight of more tears coming on. Her back quivered as she sniffed.

Then before she could think she turned and hurled her arms around his waist, crying into his trenchcoat.

"You promise?" She stuttered.

He was wide eyed, his hands in the air as he stared down at her. Then he rubbed her back and bent over, "There there, It's alright. Nothing bad's going to happen, I promise.

And he held her for what seemed an hour until Kate Scott's hologram shouted from down the hall, "Let's MOVE Nightroad! Your train leaves in 5 minutes and if you don't make it your salary is going even lower! I'm surprised your not in the negatives yet!"

He hurried to grab his bags and left the room with one last grasp of her hand.

As she stared up the hall he waved back, "I promise, I'll be alright!" He smiled warmly.

And so did she.

(I'm sorry it's so short. I'm moving this week and school is being a bitch,

but I will work on the next Chapter as soon as possible)


	4. The End

Tada!  
Hello everyone.

LONG TIME NO SEE, EH?

Well, I bet anyone who was interested in this story has been thoroughly pissed it's taken over a year t- … Wow, do I procrastinate or what?  
Anyways, yes, over a year to return to this story.

I must tell you that I am not finishing Endeavored Through The Heart.

My reasons?  
1. I get grounded all the time, and never get to update.  
2. I'm lazy, also adding to non-updating-ness.

3. I started this way too early in the show.

Bu don't worry, (Well to those who are,) I've learned a bit more about proper writing from other authors… and English class. I'm going to start a different FanFiction for Trinity Blood, starting from the end of the show.  
So when I do get to posting Chapter one of such story, Spoiler warning, kay?

Thank you for taking the time to read this! And Again I am so terribly sorry that I wasted your time with 3 Chapters of the dribble before this.

Au revoir.


End file.
